


Close Behind

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Series: Song Fics [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song fic based off  "I'll follow you into the dark" by Deathcab for Cutie. </p><p>Fili and Kili on their final adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Behind

_Love of mine, some day you will die_  
 _But I'll be close behind_  
 _I'll follow you into the dark_

Kili had never thought it would end this way. Their quest was supposed to end in glory, the reclaiming of the halls of their fathers, not the clash of battle, not the stench of blood and excrement. He knew from the moment the orc landed his sword on him, meant for his uncle, he was done for, and now he was huddled on the ground, holding his guts in, looking for Fili. They had been together when the battle started, but had been separated soon after. 

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_  
 _Just our hands clasped so tight_  
 _Waiting for the hint of a spark_

“FILI!” he yelled, pain shooting through him. “FEE!” the archer cried again, desperate to at least see his brother before his demise. 

“Kee?” he heard. The voice was thready and uneven. His eyes darted wildly trying to determine where his sibling’s voice was coming from. Finally he spotted the blond, lying on the ground, not far from him, several arrows planted firmly in his chest. 

_If Heaven and Hell decide_  
 _That they both are satisfied_  
 _Illuminate the "No"'s on their vacancy signs_

His heart, already weak from his injuries, started fluttering madly in his chest as he surveyed the extent of his brother’s wounds. He slowly crawled closer, agonizingly at Fili’s side, pain blurring his vision. The brunet clamped his brother’s hand in his own, watching his face desperately. 

“I’m here, Fee” he whispered, the sounds of battle raging around them. Kili was starting to feel faint when his brother finally managed to look at him. His eyes, normally clear and bright, were hazy and unfocused as he struggled to breathe. “Kee?” 

“It’s me,” he answered, grimly noticing the sucking noise that was coming from his brother’s chest every time it inflated. There were bloody bubbles on Fili’s lips and blood matted in his moustache. 

“Are you alright?” Fili asked his brother quietly, eyeing his blood-covered arm, which Kili was using to attempt to hold his intestines in place. The wound was fatal.

“I’ll be fine, brother.” Kili murmured, attempting badly to allay his brother’s concern. As always, Fili’s concern was not for himself, but for the welfare of his little brother. His eyes were going dark and the ground looked so soft. He lay down beside Fili, still clasping his hand tightly in his own. 

_If there's no one beside you_  
 _When your soul embarks_  
 _Then I'll follow you into the dark_

He had never known a world without his brother. Fili had always been there, from his first memories. Always picking him up, always by his side, always protecting him. 

“Stay close Kee. I’ll protect you,” the blond whispered, squeezing Kili’s hand limply. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” he responded, his vision going dark as he bled crimson onto the ground. The archer struggled to keep his eyes open, his breathing growing more shallow. 

“Love you, Kee,” the blond murmured, tears leaking down his cheeks as he took his final breaths.

_The time for sleep is now_  
 _It's nothing to cry about_  
 _'Cause we'll hold each other soon_  
 _In the blackest of rooms._

Kili squeezed Fili’s hand only to find it had gone motionless and his breathing had stilled. 

“Love you too, Fee, wait for me” he said aloud to no one as the pain in his abdomen grew ever more unbearable. He threaded his fingers through his dead brother’s and closed his eyes to join him. 

_If there's no one beside you_  
 _When your soul embarks_  
 _Then I'll follow you into the dark_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for my wonderful Beta, Beng as always for her wonderful comments.


End file.
